dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Late Export For You
When a work from another country or region is released in that region, fans elsewhere are aware of it (usually through the internet) and, either due to an arduously long wait for localization, money/licensing, and/or simply laziness on the part of the creators/distributors, it takes several months or even years to reach other shores. Since there almost always is some waiting time involved in an overseas release, examples are limited to when the process takes an abnormally long time and/or gets a significant portion of the fanbase annoyed, or even enraged, by the wait and/or importing directly from the country of origin instead. The wait may also cause a significant amount of Fan Disillusionment, especially if the unlucky portion of the fanbase gets exposed to too many Spoilers in the interim. This is different from No Export for You, when the creators don't plan on releasing it overseas at all, and Bad Export for You, when a terrible localization of a work is released. However, cases of this may overlap. This can often go hand in hand with Remade for the Export. Sometimes characters or elements may end up appearing in a different body of work before their "proper debut" in their native series. Anime & Manga * Around the World with Willy Fog didn't air in Pansaura until 2003, but made up for it by becoming extremely popular there. * The 1979 Doraemon anime never aired in Kuboia until Nickelodeon Kuboia picked it up in 1996. It made up for it by becoming popular. * Floral Magician Mary Bell wasn't released in Latin America until 2004. * Kiteretsu never aired in Kuboia until sister series Doraemon gained enough popularity that Nickelodeon Kuboia picked it up and began airing it in 2002. * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! did not air in Kuboia until it was picked up by Nick Jr. Kuboia in January 2006. Interestingly, the show was promoted on posters, the website and advertisments from October 2005. * Sherlock Hound, with production starting in 1981 and the actual release occurring from 1984-1985, didn't get released in Pansaura until 2007, when Kidzhouse had it dubbed and began airing it. * Although The Drillimation Series remained Japan exclusive since Mr. Driller's debut as a series of anime short films in Japan, Drillimation didn't start localizing the series until the late 1970s with the Hanna-Barbera collaboration of the series GoGang. From there, they dubbed the Angry German Kid anime followed by Space Ninja Team Star Trigon. * 3-Nen D-Gumi Glass no Kamen ''didn't air in El Kadsre until 2018. Films-Live Action * The first two ''Technic Heroes films, Robotman, released in 1976 and its sequel, Robotman 2, released in 1977 weren't both released internationally until 1984. * Speaking of Robotman, the films of the Technic Heroes franchise were sometimes released in some countries like the Philippines, China, Kenya and Engotu two years after the initial release. * Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness wasn’t released in Jazila until January 11, 1988. It was originally planned to be released on June 20, 1987, but it was delayed due to the Jazila War. Live-Action TV * Neo-Shifters, produced from 1985 to 1988, was not aired in Argentina until 2002. * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu didn't air in Brazil until mid-1995. * Midgygiant didn't air in Pansaura until 2002 Video Games *''Touhou 4: Lotus Land Story'' and Touhou 5: Mystic Square took a lengthy amount of time to localize. As a result, Lotus Land Story's international release was delayed by eight months until April 1989, while Mystic Square's was delayed by 17 months and didn't release until May 1990 due to a shortage of ROM chips in North America. *Soni 2 didn't get released in Japan until 2004, which when it was made was 1996. *Kirby’s Dream Land 3 didn't get released in Croeya until 2009, which when it was made was 1997. *The PlayStation game consoles by Sony were not released in Croeya for absolute years. **PlayStation game console didn't get released in Croeya until 1998. **PlayStation 2 game console didn't get released in Croeya until 2002. **PlayStation 3 game console didn't get released in Croeya until 2008. **PlayStation 4 game console didn't get released in Croeya until 2015. *Nintendo GameCube game console didn't get released in Sakaria until November 2004. Western Animation * The Return of Dogtanian, produced and released in 1989-1990, didn't get released in El Kadsre until 2002. And boy, did the show reek "end of the 1980s". * The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, a 1996 Kantasy show, was not aired in some regions until the early 2000s. * The Loud House premiered in Kuboia in May 2019, three years after its US premiere. * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat's Kuboian release year of 2003 was late compared to the rest of the world. * Codename: Kids Next Door ''ran in ETVKK from January 2012 until March 2017. * Since Kuboia was not a country when ''Watch with Mother ran on the BBC in the United Kingdom in the 1950s, 1960s and early 1970s, its programming was not aired in Kuboia until 1991, when Kiddie Time! began broadcasting. This meant that Andy Pandy made its debut in the country 41 years after its UK debut. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! didn't air in Kuboia until 1994. Category:Tropes Category:Dream Fiction Wiki